The present invention relates to a strip of packets containing bulk material.
By way of background, it is common practice to insert a packet containing a desiccant, adsorbent, or absorbent, into a container which has to be treated thereby. In the past packets of this type were supplied as single units and had to be inserted individually into each container. This was time-consuming and labor-intensive if the packets were being inserted manually. Furthermore, it was difficult to insert them by machine because of the fact that they were pliable, that is, they were not of rigid form.